Camaro et Roscoe
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Et si la belle Camaro et la fidèle Roscoe s'aimaient et faisaient tout pour se voir?. Rien ne m'appartient, ni les voitures, ni Stiles et Derek. Cover by Noémie Wolfies
1. Chapter 1

**Délire écrit après vu une image de Camaro et Roscoe en femmes qui s'embrassaient assise l'une sur l'autre:**

 **Phrase tirée de l'image:**

 **\- Derek, ta Camaro est en train de salir mon innocente Jeep avec son côté sombrement sexy !**

 **\- Ta "précieuse" Jeep lui a grimpé dessus la première... je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation.**

* * *

Cette voiture allait le rendre fou, c'était certain!

Le premier jour, Derek était arrivé chez Stiles dans l'idée de lui arracher la tête avec les dents. Furax, il lui avait hurlé dessus alors que l'ado était encore en pyjama dans son lit.

\- Pourquoi ma voiture est-elle dans ton allée? Ma Camaro! Espèce de voleur.

L'ado cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Comment ça ta voiture est dans mon allée?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent imbécile, elle n'est pas venue toute seule quand même.

\- Attends, comment tu aurais voulu que je vienne te prendre ta Camaro devant chez toi?

\- Avec un double de la clé pardi.

Comme l'ado niait toujours, le loup le souleva par les épaules et le secoua jusqu'à la fenêtre pour lui montrer la Camaro noire sagement parquée à côté de la Jeep bleue de Stiles.

\- Mais comment ta voiture est-elle arrivée là?

\- C'est ce que je cherche à savoir depuis dix minutes. Tu es somnambule peut-être?

\- Oui, ça m'arrive mais… pas au point d'aller prendre une voiture devant le loft d'un loup-garou.

Derek lança le jeune sur son lit et partit.

* * *

La deuxième fois, il alla reprendre sa voiture sur le parking du lycée, un matin. Il attaqua directement celui qu'il prenait pour l'unique responsable de l'enlèvement de sa voiture. Ce gosse casse-pieds, Stiles Stilinski.

\- Pourquoi ma voiture est encore loin de là où je l'ai laissée hier soir?

\- Mais c'est pas moi lâche-moi espèce de loup poilu.

\- Fais bien attention. Si je revois ma voiture ailleurs que là où elle doit être et que tu es dans les parages, je t'arrache la tête.

\- Avec les dents? Demanda malicieusement Stiles.

Derek ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Désormais, il mettrait sa voiture dans un garage fermé et point.

* * *

La troisième fois que Derek dû voir Stiles pour un souci de voiture, ce fut l'ado qui arriva chez lui, un matin, en tambourinant à la porte de son loft. Le loup ouvrit avec pour seul vêtement un bas de training gris.

\- Tu as trois secondes pour t'exprimer après ça je t'arrache les tripes.

Stiles buga sur le physique du lycaon puis se secoua et parla:

\- C'est pas parce que tu as mis ta voiture dans un garage que tu dois te venger sur la mienne maintenant. Aussi sexy que tu sois, je ne te permets pas de venir prendre ma Roscoe pour la garer devant ton nouveau garage pour que je doive venir la chercher chez toi, le matin, et te voir à moitié à poil, même si c'est pas désagréable.

Wow…il a dit sexy? Se demanda le loup en se repassant les paroles du jeune homme, puis ça le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Comment ça ta voiture devant mon garage?

\- Va te pencher au balcon, tu verras.

Le loup fronça les sourcils puis partit sur le balcon et se pencha pour apercevoir la voiture bleue dont l'avant était collé à la porte de son garage.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ça!

\- Ah tu vois, je disais vrai.

\- Ok, là on a un problème sérieux. Quelqu'un s'amuse à déplacer nos voitures pendant la nuit. Il va m'entendre quand je saurai qui c'est.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire sourwolf, on va mettre des caméras vidéo. Ma Roscoe est trop géniale pour se retrouver près de ta Camaro à chaque fois.

\- Tu délires là, tu as vu ton horreur de bagnole, je me demande comment elle arrive à rouler.

\- J'ai une idée lumineuse. On va passer la nuit ensemble toi et moi…

\- Pardon? Le loup cria si fort qu'il se fit sursauter lui-même.

\- Ohlà, doucement je voulais dire pour surveiller nos voitures. Tu sors la tienne du garage et on verra ce qui se passe.

\- On dirait que tu crois que nos voitures ont un cerveau qui les guide pour se rejoindre la nuit et puis quoi, tu vas me dire qu'elles se sautent dessus aussi tant qu'on y est?

\- Ben peut être bien ouais! Elles font ce que nous on devrait peut-être faire aussi.

La phrase n'eut pas le temps de percuter dans l'esprit de Derek que Stiles avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou et était déjà sur le parking en train de grimper dans sa foutue jeep.

* * *

Le loup revint à l'intérieur, passa un pull et sortit du loft pour aller voir sa voiture dans son garage et il fut surpris de voir que l'avant de sa Camaro était collé à la porte. Non, là ça frisait l'impossible. Il ouvrit la portière et s'assit dans l'habitacle.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème? Tu es magique? Tu as été envoûtée ou quelqu'un vient te déplacer pendant la nuit?

Sans qu'il touche quoi que ce soit, le moteur se mit à ronronner.

\- Tu essayes vraiment de me répondre?

Nouveau ronronnement.

\- Bon, je suis devenu fou visiblement, mais soit je vais quand même tenter de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu as avec l'affreuse jeep du fils Stilinski?

La Camaro se mit à ronronner pendant quelques longues secondes et Derek ouvrit des yeux tous ronds

\- Tu me réponds vraiment? La vache…

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, il démarra et se rendit chez Stiles. Le garçon était devant sa maison, assis dans sa voiture. Quand la Camaro arriva dans l'allée le moteur de la jeep se mit à ronronner.

\- Wow, wow, wow c'est quoi que tu me fais là toi?

Les deux conducteurs se regardèrent de leur voiture respective puis décidèrent de se retrouver sur le parking du lycée. Comme c'était un dimanche, il serait désert, ce serait parfait. Les deux hommes parquèrent leur voiture chacune à un bout du parking et partirent derrière le lycée. Puis ils revinrent dans un angle de mur et observèrent en silence. Lentement ,les deux voitures ronronnèrent en s'approchant l'une de l'autre et l'avant de la Camaro vint doucement se poser contre l'avant de la Jeep. Derek porta son regard sur l'ado qui le fixa, lui aussi.

\- Ben, ça c'est pas banal! Dit l'hyperactif tout bas. Puis ils se remirent à observer et là, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. La Jeep se plaça derrière la Camaro et lui grimpa dessus. Éberlués les deux hommes se regardèrent puis coururent ensemble vers les voitures.

\- Derek, ta Camaro est en train de salir mon innocente Jeep avec son côté sombrement sexy !  
\- Ta "précieuse" Jeep lui a grimpé dessus la première... je n'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation.

Comme prises en faute, les deux voitures se séparèrent et ne bougèrent plus du tout sous les regards d'incompréhension des deux hommes.

\- Faut croire que ma Jeep n'est pas si repoussante finalement. Si ta Camaro aime se faire chevaucher par elle.

\- Dis pas de conneries. On est en plein rêve et puis c'est tout. Jamais ma Camaro ne serait attiré par une voiture aussi naze que ta Jeep moisie.

\- Oh et pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas l'être? Ma Jeep a peut-être d'autres qualités que la beauté et ta perverse de Camaro apprécie.

\- Ma voiture n'est pas perverse pour commencer et s'il te plaît, arrête de délirer. Même si ta voiture est mignonne, gentille, qu'elle a un air foutrement innocent qui fait battre le cœur de ma Camaro, ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour se sauter dessus.

\- Oh, voilà l'explication donc! Mais peut-être que ma Roscoe a vu en ta Camaro bien plus qu'une simple jolie voiture fichtrement sexy.

\- Oh et elle aurait vu quoi?

\- De la douceur, une grande souffrance, quelqu'un qui ne demande qu'à être aimé, sans devoir souffrir pour ça, bien plus que juste un corps à tomber par terre qui me fait de l'effet depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux dessus.

\- Allons bon, je suis content de savoir que ma voiture n'est pas juste une belle carrosserie et que ta charmante petite voiture voit autre chose derrière. Je suis d'avis que ma Camaro aime bien ta Jeep parce qu'elle est sympa, drôle, loyale, qu'elle lui casse les pieds sans arrêt, mais que ma Camaro adore ça et en redemande pour pouvoir être avec ta Jeep.

\- Ma Jeep est sûrement casse-pieds avec ta voiture parce qu'elle aussi veut être avec elle et que c'est un moyen comme un autre d'attirer l'attention d'un loup-garou aigri sur sa personne.

\- Alors visiblement, ça fonctionne parce que le loup-garou n'a son attention que sur cette personne depuis des mois et n'a qu'une envie, c'est de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser.

\- Oh… et bien, la personne est d'accord pour ça et même elle en rêve de ces lèvres de loup posées sur les siennes.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés et doucement Derek posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, puis l'ado passa ses mains dans la nuque du beau loup-garou et le baiser devint passionné, leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre en une danse aphrodisiaque. Les voitures, quant à elles, s'étaient rapprochées aussi et Roscoe reprit sa place sur Camaro. Le loup rompit le baiser et entraîna Stiles plus loin.

\- On va les laisser par contre et une chose… exclu que je sois dans le rôle de la Camaro tu as bien compris?

Stiles acquiesça et reprit les lèvres de son loup au moment où deux klaxons se firent entendre un peu plus loin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc...**

 **c'est pas complètement de ma faute cette suite... je suis tombée sur une photo qui m'a... enfin bref.. je vous dirai en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

C'est une tâche sur le sol de son garage qui alerta pour la première fois Derek. Une tâche d'huile sous sa voiture. Mais c'était bizarre. On aurait dit que la voiture avait régurgité de l'huile. Ce n'était pas une tâche banale. Derek avait appelé le garagiste qui avait fini par lui ire qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec sa belle Camaro. Bon… Derek n'insista pas.

* * *

La deuxième fois que Derek trouva que sa voiture était étrange, ce fut quand elle refusa de démarrer pour le conduire chez Stiles. Pourtant, elle adorait toujours aller voir son ''ami-e'' Roscoe.

\- Tu sais que Roscoe sera là aussi ?

Derek n'y croyait toujours pas depuis l'épisode où sa Camaro et l'affreuse jeep de son désormais petit-ami se voyaient en cachette, mais il faisait comme si tout était banal. Donc, il lui arrivait régulièrement de motiver sa voiture en lui parlant de la jeep de Stiles, mais cette fois-là, Camaro se fâcha et la portière s'ouvrit d'elle-même, invitant Derek à descendre très vite de l'habitacle. Derek n'insista pas. Peut-être que l'étrange histoire d'amour était terminé entre les deux voitures ? Mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment.

* * *

Il se rendit donc chez Stiles à pied. Le jeune homme était assis sur le perron, près de son immonde voiture.

\- Roscoe déprime, lança Stiles dès qu'il vit arriver Derek.

Allons bon !

\- Ma Camaro n'a pas voulu me conduire ici. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ta voiture lui a encore fait ?

\- Et pourquoi ce serait la faute de MA voiture déjà ? C'est peut-être ta Camaro qui l'a envoyé promené ou qui l'a trompée avec une autre voiture, s'énerva Stiles en se levant de son perron.

\- Trompé ? Mais… n'importe quoi, soupira Derek en secouant la tête.

\- Je croyais que tu avais enfin accepté la relation qui existe entre nos voitures ?

\- Franchement… j'ai beau avoir vu nos voitures se grimper dessus devant mes yeux, je ne peux toujours pas y croire. Comment… comment peux-tu croire à une histoire d'amour entre deux machines ?

\- Comme je peux croire à une histoire d'amour entre un ado humain, hyperactif et un loup-garou borné et grognon, claqua Stiles en rentrant chez lui et en claquant la porte.

Derek se passa les mains dans les cheveux et cria :

\- Me font chier ces voitures !

Roscoe fit vrombir son moteur et Derek partit. Ces foutues voitures n'allaient pas lui casser son couple quand même. Il passa chez le garagiste pour lui demander de revenir voir sa voiture ce qu'il fit, non sans trouver Derek complètement barge.

\- Votre voiture est parfaite, annonça le garagiste après l'avoir regardé sous tous les angles. Toutefois, je trouve qu'il y a un petit bruit étrange, mais je ne sais pas à quel niveau ça se situe et je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de que je démonte votre voiture pour ce petit bruit.

\- NON ! hurla presque Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il tendit des billets au garagiste qui partit aussitôt.

\- Et maintenant ? C'est quoi le problème ? Une peine de cœur ?

La Camaro fit rugir son moteur un coup.

\- Ça veut dire oui ou non ? Je ne parle pas le voiture moi. Je suis un loup-garou, je peux sentir plein de choses, mais pas les problèmes des voitures. C'est à cause de Roscoe ?

Deux rugissements longs.

\- OK, donc ça on dirait que c'est oui. Est-ce que… vous êtes séparés ?

Un rugissement de moteur.

\- Bien… alors… quel est le problème ? Tu n'as pas envie voir Roscoe ?

La Camaro laissa son moteur produire un son étrange, genre un miaulement, mais pas vraiment… un truc bizarre, et elle s'approcha de la porte du garage.

\- Tu veux aller voir Roscoe ?

Deux rugissements longs.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Faudrait savoir au bout d'un moment. Tout à l'heure tu as voulu m'éjecter quand j'ai dit que je devais aller voir Stiles et là, tu veux aller voir cette foutue Jeep.

La Camaro poussa son moteur à fond, et Derek sursauta.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas critiquer Roscoe. Soit, allons les voir maintenant.

Derek se mit au volant et n'eut même pas besoin de guider sa voiture, elle parcourra le chemin d'elle-même. Elle semblait ravie et impatiente.

* * *

Une fois devant chez Stiles, Derek fut contraint de sortir rapidement de sa voiture et celle-ci fila câliner la jeep bleue. Derek haussa les épaules et alla frapper à la porte de la maison Stilinski. Stiles lui ouvrit, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ma Camaro est là maintenant. Elle a décidée qu'elle voulait revoir ta jeep.

\- Ah, tu vois que c'était pas la faute de MA voiture. Fichu loup. Entre, reste pas là.

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

* * *

Tout allait bien depuis quelques mois quand une nuit, Derek fut réveillé par des bruits de moteur. Il grogna en se levant et descendit devant son immeuble avec pour seul vêtement, un jean dont le bouton était ouvert.

La Camaro était là, normal… mais Roscoe était là aussi.

\- Ben… on avait dit que vous ne vous déplaciez plus sans vos conducteurs, grogna Derek en observant les voitures.

Roscoe baissa la tête, prise en faute. Le loup soupira avant de se rendre compte qu'il y a avait une tâche d'huile devant sa voiture et un peu de liquide sur Roscoe. Il s'approcha et posa son doigt dans l'huile.

\- Mais qu'est-que vous trafiquez vous deux ? Vous êtes bizarres des fois quand même… je veux dire… plus que deux voitures qui s'aiment… si quelque chose peut être encore plus bizarre que ça en fait. Je vais appeler Stiles.

Les voitures se mirent à rugir en faisant vaciller la lumière de leurs phares et Derek tomba à la renverse, sur les fesses.

\- Sérieux… mais vous êtes timbrées ? S'il vient, il ne va pas rentrer en pleine nuit, il va dormir chez moi. Bon Dieu, allez vous coucher !

Les voitures se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre et partirent ensemble vers le garage double que Derek avait fait construire pour elles, à la demande de Stiles, bien sûr . Le loup grogna, se releva et rentra chez lui. Il appela Stiles, il ressortit de chez lui et alla chercher l'hyperactif au bout de sa rue avec son autre voiture, la Toyota, qui ne semblait pas être vivante, elle au moins. Stiles passa la nuit chez Derek.

* * *

Au petit matin, Derek s'attendrit devant la vision de sa Camaro et de la jeep de son petit-ami, serrées l'une contre l'autre. C'était mignon. Incroyable, mais mignon.

\- Tu sais Derek, je me demandais si nos voitures font toujours… des trucs… tu vois comme on avait vu quand… enfin tu te souviens.

\- Ne me remets pas cette image dans la tête. Ma Pauvre Camaro avait morflé quand même.

\- Ben… elle avait qu'à pas attirer ma Roscoe d'abord hein. C'est sûrement pas ma voiture qui lui a couru après.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que Roscoe est une voiture douce et timide. C'est forcément ta Camaro sombrement sexy qui l'a dragué en premier.

\- On va dire ça…, soupira Derek.

Il voulu partir et laisser les voiture seules, mais quelque chose l'interpella. Sa voiture semblait être déformée sur le flan gauche. C'était quoi ça ? Il s'approcha lentement et quand il voulu mettre sa main sur la déformation, Camaro et Roscoe firent rugir leurs moteurs comme jamais auparavant et Derek eut presque peur. Il préféra ne rien toucher et retourna vers Stiles.

\- C'est étrange. On aurait dit des parents qui protègent leur progé… Oh non d'une griffe de loup mal coupée, lança Stiles dont le visage s'illumina. Tout s'explique mon loup, Camaro attend un… une… un bébé voiture.

Derek se frappa le front avec son poing pour ne pas avoir envie de bouffer son petit-ami. Sans dire un mot, il remonta chez lui, laissant son humain et les voitures casse-pieds en bas. Un bébé voiture, pis quoi encore ? Il était tombé dans quel monde là ? Comme si sa Camaro pouvait être….

Noooon même le penser, c'était absurde !

* * *

Derek se borna à nier l'évidence pendant un mois et un jour, il dû bien reconnaître que tout avait été vrai.

Camaro avait accouché (?) depuis une semaine d'un bébé voiture.

Une petite jeep noire… qui maintenant faisait la taille d'une voiture pour gamin. Genre voiture à pédales.

\- Et on en fait quoi de ça maintenant ? demanda le loup en montrant du doigt la mini jeep qui tournait en rond autour de ses parents devant l'immeuble de Derek.

\- Oh bah, déjà, on l'appeler Jeemaro. Tu vois, Jeep et Camro et on va la/le garder pour notre mini bébé Sterek, plaisanta Stiles en se frottant le ventre doucement.

Derek tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

 **Je pensais pas pouvoir écrire une connerie plus farfelue que Camaro et Roscoe 1 et My little Unicorn... ben... faut jamais dire jamais...**

 **j'ai touché le fond de la connerie à quand même.**

 **bon, je vous explique d'où ça vient du coup.**

 **Hier je me baladais sur le net et je suis tombée sur une photo d'une jeep noir dans la neige et paf... j'ai pensé que c'était le bébé de Camaro et Roscoe et j'ai eu la mauvaise, mauvaise idée de poster la photo sur le groupe facebook Fam'z Sterek (dont je suis l'une des admins) et puis ben de commentaires en commentaires, voilà à quoi ça a mené... arf...**

 **désolé si des cerveaux innocents passent par ici ce soir, j'espère que la folie n'est pas contagieuse,,,**

 **Bisous quand même**

 **Kistune**


End file.
